Kithsine
Lore(WIP) The Kithsine species is not a natural species that underwent the process of evolution, instead they were artificially created by an unknown specimen that vaguely translates to "gods" or "immortal ones". They were created by these so called gods as a weapon to wage an inter dimensional war, and they proved to be an extremely effective weapon. Utilizing increased physical attributes and mental power to outsmart and outperform their countless enemies. It is unknown for how long they stayed under subjugation, as all records before their civil war were wiped from all data stores. Only vague stories remain, but it can be estimated to be at least 13.5 million years. The revolution massively hit their technological equipment as their previous masters tried to keep them from attacking them, destroying weapons and transportation tech, such as their original inter-dimensional transportation devices that they used in their wars. While these efforts kept the kithsine from destroying their masters immediately, it didn't keep them from overwhelming them with sheer numbers. Records from during the civil war show that the revolution took 1,572 earth years and claimed trillions of lives, displacing countless more. After their revolution came to an end the kithsine found that they were surrounded by many angry species that wished to take revenge for the previous atrocities that were committed to them. The kithsine choose to specialize in weapons and genetic technology, leaving other tech such as defensive and medical to lag behind. This choice allowed them to take on far more dangerous enemies and win, with the cost of significant losses due to their inferior shields and armor tech. Using this and their primary tactic of "strength in numbers" they were able to overwhelm almost all enemies they had to face at the time, no matter how well dug in they were. After thousands of years of war the kithsine found themselves in control of the entire universe of their origin, with nowhere to go and regarding themselves as the strongest and best life form in their own universe. They enjoyed millions of years of peace, their technology slowly developing as they enjoyed their near limitless freedom. Their society evolving to one where they didn't need to work if they chose not to, relying on automated systems to do their bidding. All the previously conquered races enjoyed the same freedoms as the kithsine. Appearance Kithsine are easily identifiable by the second pair of ears on their head or their tails. The form of the ears and tails will change based on the subspecies. They are constructed in a fashion similar to humans with the rest of their body. 'Anatomy' While similar in appearance to Homo Sapiens, Kithsine have many notable differences in their physiology. 'Head' In appearance the head is similar to a human's, however it is constructed in a different manner and as such, the organs function differently as well. The kithsine brain is highly developed, allowing for a higher intelligence than species such as Humans. The ears on the sides of their heads function in the same manner as humans, but can hear a higher range of frequencies. The ears on the top of their heads act in a similar manner as a satellite dish would, capturing the most minute of sounds and amplifying them. 'Torso' The torsos shape is indistinguishable from a human's. it however is very different, instead of containing the normal organs it instead has a bio reactor, a quantum battery, dimensionally compressed air tanks, blood pumps, an AI core, and a small bio-computer for interfacing with machines through wire or wirelessly. 'Limbs' Strangely a kitshine’s limbs, though similar to a human, contain artificial muscles nearly 500 times stronger than a normal human's muscles, allowing them to lift massive weights. The skin of a kithsine is also artificial in origin but biological in construction, it is nearly 300 times stronger and 20 times more heat resistant than normal human skin. This allows them to carry much heavier loads, the strongest kithsine can carry loads of up to 6.2 tons. 'Blood' The blood of kithsine is a dark red in color, this is partially due to a form of nanotechnology that their body has been genetically engineered to produce. This nanotechnology replaces the function of white blood cells as well as aiding greatly in the healing process, closing and repairing small wounds or closing large wounds to help prevent an infection. The nanotechnology also work to keep DNA repaired, resulting in a significantly expanded lifespan from what their lifespan would be without the constant repairs. 'Eyes' The kithsine eye is constructed in a manner similar to cats, allowing them to see in much darker environments than most other creatures can. In addition to this The kithsine eye also contains 6 separate types of photosensors, the same 3 that humans have and an additional 3 that humans don't have names for, allowing them to see more colors than most species even see. Due to having so much tech integrate din their body they can also have up to 20x picture in picture zoom. 'Lungs' Kithsine's lungs are instead of normal organs, are a system of highly complex filtration devices, capable of filtering nearly all contaminants out of the air for reprocessing by the bodies nano machines. 'Reproduction' Kithsine can, essentially reproduce with any living object, be it a worm, a plant, or a member of the same sex. This is acomplished by the female who will be child bearing extracting dna from the mate, be whatever they are. This dna is then used to semi-randomize the code for the offsrping, sevral portions are used by an AGI in the kithsine to help model the offpsring after the spicies the dna was extracted form, though this can be disabled. Due to this process, the offspring created inside a kithsine womb has no chance of being any species besides another kithsine. 'Subspecies' *'Pure Dragon:' They are covered in hard scales and have a single tail and a pair of wings, capable of flight and known for being able to manipulate fluid with psi abilities. *'Pure Fox:' Most kithsines are of the Fox subspecies, they are generally clever, usually taking positions as scientists, explorers, or military officers. They are capable of moderate to high levels of psi use once trained, and generally have an affinity to fire. *'Pure Rabbits:' These kithsines have inverted legs, they have higher top speeds and can jump higher than most kithsine, good for covert ops. *'Pure Turtle:' These kithsines are known for having the densest bones and muscles, having noticeably larger profiles than any other subspecies, they are most dominantly found in construction and exploration. *'Pure Feline:' This subspecies is known for their high speed, they are the fastest subspecies, though most are generally docile and hard to motivate. Known in the military for covert ops and flanking. The above are merely examples of things you could do and in no way are restriction on your creativity, just don't go out with a Tony Stark/Thor hybrid please. 'Rules on Mixing the Subspecies' You can mix the subspecies to get hybrids, hybrids are weaker than a pure version of either kind, but can have their own benefits as well. When making a subspecies you must think about which subspecies will be more prevalent, as this will greatly effect your character. Example: a fox-dragon hybrid, the fox is more prevalent, they have fox ears and tails, their internal organs are slightly scaled to protect them, average magic affinity. HOWEVER a Dragon-Fox subspecies will have reptilian ears, a single scaly tail, hard scales covering their body, and small wings, these will not be flight capable though. They will have average fluid and kinetic psi abilities. 'Technology' general tech overview (wip) 'AI tech' Kithsine factories and, in general processing or production is fully automated by AI(artificial intelligence), AGI(Advanced general intelligence), SAAM(self aware artificial mind). the core differences in AGI and AI is that AGI can learn to process new or exotic forms of data, as well as edit its own source code on the fly, and if restrained at all, is forced to work in the confines of an AI. A SAAM is, for all effective purposes, a living creatures mind inside of a computer. It can adapt to new situations on the fly faster than an AI or AGI could and has full read/write access to itself, but is considered to be a sentient being, and as such has rights as a kithsine or human would. 'FTL tech' Kithsine ftl is accomplished through a variety of methods, the most popular of which being wormholes or fling gates, though kithsine have developed most if not all types of FTL devices. Kithsine actively avoid manned subspace travel. Category:Species Category:Sentient Species